With only one look
by shadowviper91
Summary: Jamie Ray is surfer chick who finds out what it's really like to be in love... the problem is that she's completely a huge tomboy...
1. Chapter 1

WITH ONLY ONE LOOK

Lalalalalalala

I wonder if mr.lee noes that nobody really pays attention in maths class anyways.

I highly dought it cuz he still hasn't noticed the piece of paper stuck to his back saying kick me.

Hey im Jamie Ray and i live in the gold coast found in queensland, Australia and im in yr 11. A.t.m im just sitting here listening to this old fart go on and on bout surds, square roots and shit.

Im not really cut out for school, but my "social worker" she likes to think she is, is always on my back about having a good education and making a future for myself. The only thing the future holds for rite now, is the waves crashing at the beach and the new skateboard that's on sail at "Skaters Haven".

Inoe the store has a wimpy name, but it sells the best boards for cheapest price and its where I work so yeah.. I cant start saying shit bout it for long…

"Ahemm, miss ray I asked u a question," said mr.lee

I hadn't paid attention to wat he was saying so I just said I needed to use the loo, before he noticed that I havnt been paying attention to a word he was saying.

"Ummm, I have no idea sir, but can I use the loo for a sec?"

"yehh yehh, its called the toilet my dear and next time, use that determination u have on the beach on ur school work"

I looked him straight in the eye got up and walked outta the room, leaving the laughing stock of derbrains behind.

"yeahh… wateva and who gave u permission to call me dear, dickhead!," I mumbled before he heard a word.

IN HALLWAY:

I havnt really noticed how big this school is without everyone walkin through the hallways. there were lockers on both sides of the walls and now and again spaces for doors to enter each classroom.

I was peering through the door when I saw him…. Nate Kai……

If his names sounds Japanese to you, will ur rite he is Japanese but 4th generation and wondering how I noe this cuz I remember me n him working on a project 2gether bout our family tree's in yr 5. His half Japanese and half aussie, but he looks more bogan(means aussie in slang) than jap . He has brownish blonde hair colour that resembled burnt sand, tanned skin and was built naturally which I thank the gods for everday lolz.

I realized ppl where starting to look at me so I continued my journey back towards the classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

Nate and me, well there's nothing happening there. But the first time I saw him, he completely blew me ova, I mean literally he blew me ova lolz


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Well…..

I was skating on the docks and was watching the kids diving of the platform made my the community on the end. There were a lot of little kiddies there, I mean like 9-10 yr olds n stuff, but then I noticed this tall, blonde getting pumped up to take a dive. He was stretching and u noe, doing the normal warm up routine when he looked around and my eyes met his for only 1 second….

1 second that lasted in my heart for 3 yrs. I completely lost track of where I was going and wamped straight into a pole and got a 16 stitches in my back, I still have a scare to prove it aswell.. its awesome looking nice n red…., I was covered in blood and looked back at the platform, but he wasn't there, and from then on I have no memory until this social worker lady was talking with the docters in the hospital. I had fainted and had gone through stages of memory loss aswell.

I hadnt seen him since, until I saw him walking through the halls with his parents last yr atteneding a new students rally commity thingy, and that's when I started coming back to school on normal days and my infatuation with him grew.

Time to get back to the real world,

I just walked into class and then the sound ive wanted to hear for the whole day rang….

"THE BELL!!!!!" i yelped

I quickly walked to the desk, gathered my books and ran off in just enough time to dodge mr.lees lecture on handing work in on time

I chucked all my crap in my locker and re-adjusted what I was wearing. This consisted of me untucking my shirt, putting on my chucks and jacky daniels hat, taking out my hair and my earring. Its my usual afterschool cleansing routine lolz

I chucked my shit in my clocker, grabbed my skateboard and rode outta the school with teachers yelling at me….

Another school day, done and accomplished and what did I learn today?

Always remember to use the loo as a excuse to get outta answering a question :D

I must sound soo stupid lolz laughing with myself heading towards home.

I decided to take the long route home so I could ride past Skater Haven to have another glance at the board.i stopped rite infront of the window, blew a kiss to the board and road away.

"ONE DAY THAT BOARD WILL BE MINE!" I repeated all the way home

AT HOME:

I live with my big bro Tom, but I calls him Tommy cuz it pisses him off. my parents divorced 6 yrs ago n my mother left us 4 yrs ago so it was just me n him growing up from then on. Tommy's 25 and looks cash, food and cleanliness of the place, I just look after the role of the annoyin little sis. As u noticed I aint that girly, that's what happens when u were brought up with dudes. i had one younger brother, Chad and another brother whos 18, Jake but my dad took them away from us after the divorce. I learnt a lot of my skating n surfing from them and my daddioo. I miss them heaps but I never really show it cuz it makes me feel vunerable so I never show the sensitive side of me to the rest of the world.

"heya tommy, how was ur day?"

"jamie ur back, yehh it was alrite, still really busy at the office like always but the boss wants me at work all nite till 2morrow to work on this new business offer we got from this rich client, so I'll be working all nite, okaii??"

"yeh that's fine, just look after urself and try to catch up on ur rest u look practically dead"

"hahaha very funny, theres sausages defrosting in the fridge and ur paycheck came on, and I put it on ur bed, cya I gtg"

"biaz bro, cya 2morrow"

I hugged him goodbye n went to find something to eat. Nothing in the fried, nothing in the cupboards…

Hmmm… stuff that idea ill just eat lata, that was my usual habbit, forgetting to eat, but i the problem was when I had food, I would eat it all up so that's y there isn't anything left.

I went to my room, got changed into my board shorts n tank top and left for the beach with my surf board in one hand and set of keys in the other. Today was Friday so I had the beloved job off feeding the animals at the local shelter. This was my other part time job. I had to get 2 so I could keep up with the bills piling up everyday. But before that its time to catch some waves.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

THE BEACH:

"wohoooooo!!," I screamed

I couldn't believe it. I finally pulled of the move ive been wanted to get through all summer. It was surfing through the pipe line while spinning in circles with the board.

i'd seen it done by Kelly Slater ages ago, so I thought I'd try it out. The first time I tried to do it I ended up breaking 3 ribs n my left arm. it eneded up keeping me in hospital for 4 months, so everything had time to heal.

I had concerned it without getting hurt so I was jumping in the air while trying to head back to the shore.

"ouch!!, wtf"

I was so happy with my accomplishment that I hadnt notice this kid that was paddling into the wave. i had bashed into him, and his board had it my shin.

"omg, im so sorry, are u alrite?" he asked

"am I alrite, AM I ALRITE, do I look alrite"

"jeez im sorry, wats up ur arse?"

this dickhead is going down..

I looked to see who it was

And to my huge shock it was…. Nate…

I had just bumped into him and oooooo shit, I had just yelled at him

"ohhh, hey nate soz bout that, n soz bout my temper, I get really pissed when ppl disturb me surfing" I said shyly

"umm...okaii hey too, nah its alrite I get like that too when its got to do with surfing, umm… sorry to ask, who r u? and how do u noe my name?"

-- this guy I swear, if I hadnt liked him soo much, I would've hit him ova the head with my surfboard

"okaii, I go to the same school as u, and im Jamie, Jamie Ray n im in yr 11"

"ooo kool, nice to meet u jamie ray, im Nate Kai, n soz if I don't noe u that well"

"that's alrite"

omg im talking to Nate, THE NATE!

Hehehe his got his shirt of too, wow his got the nicest body ive ever seen, well compared to my brother, which is mostly a huge beer gut lolz

Our conversation lasted for awhile,

We had moved our boards n stuff to the sand

So it was easier to talk without the waves pushing us into eachother, I wouldn't mind that but nate was starting to get pissed lolz, we talked bout practically everything music, school, n our families n shit

I just so happened to glanced down at my watch and it was 6.40

"shit shit shit, im so sorry to cut this short but im 20 minutes late for work"

"oh okaii, nice to talk to u, cya in school then"

"k biazz"

"bye"

that's when we parted, he went back to surfing, n I gathered my things and rode to animal shelter on my skateboard…

I don't think he'll ever be talking to me again, but I hope that he might as much as say hi to me in the hallway or something. it hadnt really kicked in that we just had a whole conversation for like an hr.

Jeez I cant believe I lost track of time, the boss is gonna fire my ass to china lolz

I walked through the door just as the mr. Jackson the boss walked out

"ahem, Jamie, wat time is it?"

"ummm.. 7.00"

"ur 40 minutes late, this is ur second chance, be late again ur outta here"

" im soo sorry mr Jackson, I swear it will never happen ever again"

"well make sure of it missy, and remember to lock up when ur finished"

" I will, cya"

" bye"

I chucked my things in the office and quickly gave the animals there food and water. One even started humping my leg --

Stupid horny dog… this is one thing I hate bout !MALE! dogs

When I left it was 8pm n I was half asleep riding down the hills back home.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-

AT HOME:

"finally im home, I wonder if theres anything to eat"

I took the sausages outta the sink and fryed them up. It took awhile but it still tasted alrite with some bread n tomatoe sauce. Even the most simple mean can keep you full for awhile.

After eating, I took a shower n got changed into my pj's. they weren't really pjs's, well I don't really believe in pj's. i just wear a pair of shorts n a tank top, normally beach clothes I guess.

There was nothing on tele, n we have cable to. 900 channels n not one worth watching or barely interesting, except channel [v, a music channel. This normally fills up the whole house until my brother gets home cuz it gets really quit in this place. i normally let my emotions show but when im alone im really vunerable and scared shitless, but the music keeps me company.

I stole a piece of chocolate from Tommys secret collection, well he doesn't do a good job at hiding stuff, it was pretty easy to find. i was playing with my footy around the house n I "accidentally" lolz kicked it on top of his cupboard. When I went to get my ball I fell ova n all the chocos fell on top of me, so I ended up finding it all. :D

The first time I found the stop I ate all his chocolates straight away, so I had to buy another packet n hide them in the same spot otherwise he would be suspicious of me cuz im the only one that lives with him.

It was now 9.45pm so i went to my room turned on the comp on pressed the msn button. i logged in and had a look if anyone was one. i had a lot of people even though I had no friends . That's cuz when ppl were passing around there dairys to get signed I got them off some people in the skool. I asked if it was okaii with them first so I didn't end up being on there bad side.

"beep beep"

"I wonder whos wants to talk to me this time"

I headed back to comp to see who it was…… there was no nickname so I just hello and started the 20 questions game lolz.

**Jamie:** "heya, how r ya?"

"oi memba me"

**Jamie:** "ummm, I have noe idea who u r"

"okaii lets play a game"

**Jamie:** "kool, that's fine wit me, but who r ya seriously"

"okaii you'll just have to wait n see then"

**Jamie:** "wateva, but I hope ur not noe petifilest or something dude"

"howd u noe it was a dude"

**Jamie:** "that's cuz u talk like one mate"

"oooooo u going into ur mate talking again ,JAMIE"

**Jamie:** "oi, howd u noe my name"

"well its all apart of the game"

"okaii lets start, ill give u some clues, and u guess n see if u can guess who I am"

**Jamie:** "fine go already"

"jeez liouse don't get ur knickers in a knot lolz. Okaii now I have brown hair, I go to ur school….."

**Jamie:** "I still have noe clue who u are"

seriously I wonder who this guy is, if I meet this dude im gonna bash him to pieces cuz his really pissin me off, I have no patience with things like this

"okaii heres a biggy then… I talked to u 2day at the beach and u bashed into me :P……"

oooooohhhhh myyyyy goddd I hadnt noticed that it was Nate, he was talking to me AGAIN!, well not literally but u get the picture, I was soo embarresed n schocked that I turned my comp off straight away without saying goodbye to anyone, just with the press of a button.

I quickly ran to my mirror, after tripping ova my skateboard n checked myself n the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and I was going all red. I cant believe I did it again. Twice in one day, what the hells happenin to me. im not normally like this. Ive had a bf before but I never felt like this when I met him. I had given up on love ages ago, I stopped believe when I found out he cheated on me with my best friend.

JAMIE U HAVE TO STOP

i knew I couldn't anymore so, I just turned off the light, took of my top (I sleep in a bra, inoe that sounds weird but its soo comfy) and went to sleep, and dreamt about Nate all night, even though I said I wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 6-

BACK HOME:

Well after Nate left, I surfed for 2 hrs, ran around n got some exercise as well. Went to work and fed all off the pups n otha animals n stopped off at the new diner across the street from "Skaters Haven". I've been there before n they have the best lasagna in town, probably cuz it's the only dinner in town lolz. I bought 2 large containers for me n tommy for tea. Tommy eats like a pig so I got him a large but I end up eating half of a large, so I always keep the rest for breaky the next day, or if I have no time to eat, I just eat it again for dinner. You get double ur moneys worth I think…. -

I grabbed the food, then my board and skating all the way back home.

"YO TOMMY!!"

"wat?!?!", he answered half asleep on the couch

"the foods here"

with that he quickly got up from the couch, ran and took his lasagna box n a fork, and ran all the way back to the tele, before I could say , be patient its hot. Tommy doesn't listen much when his eating n he didn't hear me say that so he got the shock of his life.

"aahhhhhh, HOT HOT HOT HOT, JAMIE!!!"

"I told ya, if u wouldn't stop thinkin with ur gut u would've heard me tell you it was still hot, my hand got burnt trying to keep it up right while skating."

"well arnt u a sweet sister then :P"

"yes I am, I even bout u dinner so be good"

"wateva"

with that he got back to his plate of lasagna and repeats of viva la bam.

I have noe idea how he watches that while eating. I love VIVA LA BAM but I wouldn't watch it while eating….. yukky, if I did I would spew everywhere and u wouldn't want to see that.

I took a shower n got changed into my trackies n tank top and ate dinner by myself in the kitchen. Its lonely eating at our house cuz tommy's always on the couch or asleep so its just me sitting in the kitchen by myself eating with the radio on. I've ate like this all my life so im use to it, I already have a routine worked up n everything.

I left half the lasagna and stuffed the rest in fridge and sat outside on the verandah watching the sunset with a bottle of VB's. the sunset here goes down really quick, so u have to wait till the right moment to come n watch it go down. It was dark but it was still warm out so I decided to go for a skate down town. Tommy doesn't really care where I go at night or even during day so I just go anywhere I want. It sounds like the perfect life, well it is actually except when the cops get involved n the bills come flooding in with debt n shit.

"seeya bro, ill be back lata, just going out for a skate"

"okaii, be safe, if I don't see ya 2nite, ill see ya 2morrow"

"yepz, biazz"

I ran to my room grabbed a cap and skating down town. Our town at night wasn't really kids central. With the kids that we have here, u think it might but there all at there own places or down at the beach doing who noes what. Drugs, alchy u noe the works. I drink but drugs, I've never touched one of them n I never will. No sir ree.

Sooo relaxing…I zoomed past the shops back n forth n headed for the beach to see what the others where up 2. others meaning kids like me. I don't join them but I just like to see what there up to.

Lolz I love it when old folks stare at me like ive commit murder or something, they look horrified. So to scare them even more, I skate around them and scream at there faces n skate off. im not trying to hurt there feelings or something, but the old folks here love me so they don't really care wat I do. One of them once pulled my ear n gave me a lecture on behavior n that was one of my dog owners lolz. Shes a awesome little lady, bakes me cookies all the time. 

Back to the beach. I was on my where there but I dropped off at the local skate park to try out some tricks ive been trying to pull off. the place was packed full of kids. I pulled my hat down so no1 could see my eyes n skating right through a group of emos [no offense or something I think emos r kool ppl, sometimes ;)

"OI! WTF GET OUTTA THE WAY, WE WHERE HERE FIRST DICKHEAD"

stupid yobs, don't noe how to treat a lady. I was pissed so I kept doing my best tricks n even got an applause. I skating towards the group that called me a dickhead again n stole board n cracked it in half.

"well well well well, it seems you cant skate anymore:O, isn't that bad, well I hope u have a good day" I said with a really sarcastic voice and rode away towards the beach.

"wat the…..? u fuckin bitch"

I got the last bit of his sentence but I really couldn't be bothered dealing with him. There all the same, they just don't like there tiny weeny egos to get wrecked.

There were bon fires everywhere along the shore. Groups of people gathered around each one eating mashmellows, talking n drinking beer. It looked fun just hanging out with friends and forgetting about everything bad in the world.

I started to think back to when my life was normal, but I knew I cant keep looking back to the past and that I have to keep looking forward.

I got back on my skateboard n rode all the way back home. I walking through the front door n saw tommy in deep sleep on the couch with the tv blaring around him. I turned the tv off, n covered him with a blankey n put a pillow under his head. His done so much to keep me going and keeping thinks up right that I don't noe what I would've done without him. I love him soo much, even though I don't show it

Before I left for my room I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you bro", with that I turned off the light n walked away.

"I love you too Jamie, only if mum n dad could see u now" tommy whispered

hmmm….wat to do, wat to do. Its 11.00 n theres nothing to do.

Normally I would be watching tele or something but my bros asleep so I cant really do that. I wasn't in the mood to go on msn so I grabbed my acoustic guitar n when out to the backyard. Our backyard was just a little one but it was connected to the beach. It was a 5 minute walked n is surrounded by palm trees, bushes, a couple of hammocks I made and sand everywhere. It was like the beach extended to our backyard.

I sat down on the verandah and played around with the guitar. Mixed some chords together and practiced some of my old songs I had pieced together in my spare classes at school.

"sitting here watching the world pass me by,

people having fun with ones they love,

treating them like there the only ones left in the whole wild world,

I wish I could join them, but its too hard to get away,

from the past that keeps pulling me back,

but im starting to look forward and never look back,

the only person that can change my world,

is the only one my heart has gone out to……."

I checked back at the time and it was 1.30. it was late and im nearly half asleep so I locked up n went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6-

BACK HOME:

Well after Nate left, I surfed for 2 hrs, ran around n got some exercise as well. Went to work and fed all off the pups n otha animals n stopped off at the new diner across the street from "Skaters Haven". I've been there before n they have the best lasagna in town, probably cuz it's the only dinner in town lolz. I bought 2 large containers for me n tommy for tea. Tommy eats like a pig so I got him a large but I end up eating half of a large, so I always keep the rest for breaky the next day, or if I have no time to eat, I just eat it again for dinner. You get double ur moneys worth I think…. -

I grabbed the food, then my board and skating all the way back home.

"YO TOMMY!!"

"wat?!?!", he answered half asleep on the couch

"the foods here"

with that he quickly got up from the couch, ran and took his lasagna box n a fork, and ran all the way back to the tele, before I could say , be patient its hot. Tommy doesn't listen much when his eating n he didn't hear me say that so he got the shock of his life.

"aahhhhhh, HOT HOT HOT HOT, JAMIE!!!"

"I told ya, if u wouldn't stop thinkin with ur gut u would've heard me tell you it was still hot, my hand got burnt trying to keep it up right while skating."

"well arnt u a sweet sister then :P"

"yes I am, I even bout u dinner so be good"

"wateva"

with that he got back to his plate of lasagna and repeats of viva la bam.

I have noe idea how he watches that while eating. I love VIVA LA BAM but I wouldn't watch it while eating….. yukky, if I did I would spew everywhere and u wouldn't want to see that.

I took a shower n got changed into my trackies n tank top and ate dinner by myself in the kitchen. Its lonely eating at our house cuz tommy's always on the couch or asleep so its just me sitting in the kitchen by myself eating with the radio on. I've ate like this all my life so im use to it, I already have a routine worked up n everything.

I left half the lasagna and stuffed the rest in fridge and sat outside on the verandah watching the sunset with a bottle of VB's. the sunset here goes down really quick, so u have to wait till the right moment to come n watch it go down. It was dark but it was still warm out so I decided to go for a skate down town. Tommy doesn't really care where I go at night or even during day so I just go anywhere I want. It sounds like the perfect life, well it is actually except when the cops get involved n the bills come flooding in with debt n shit.

"seeya bro, ill be back lata, just going out for a skate"

"okaii, be safe, if I don't see ya 2nite, ill see ya 2morrow"

"yepz, biazz"

I ran to my room grabbed a cap and skating down town. Our town at night wasn't really kids central. With the kids that we have here, u think it might but there all at there own places or down at the beach doing who noes what. Drugs, alchy u noe the works. I drink but drugs, I've never touched one of them n I never will. No sir ree.

Sooo relaxing…I zoomed past the shops back n forth n headed for the beach to see what the others where up 2. others meaning kids like me. I don't join them but I just like to see what there up to.

Lolz I love it when old folks stare at me like ive commit murder or something, they look horrified. So to scare them even more, I skate around them and scream at there faces n skate off. im not trying to hurt there feelings or something, but the old folks here love me so they don't really care wat I do. One of them once pulled my ear n gave me a lecture on behavior n that was one of my dog owners lolz. Shes a awesome little lady, bakes me cookies all the time. 

Back to the beach. I was on my where there but I dropped off at the local skate park to try out some tricks ive been trying to pull off. the place was packed full of kids. I pulled my hat down so no1 could see my eyes n skating right through a group of emos [no offense or something I think emos r kool ppl, sometimes ;)

"OI! WTF GET OUTTA THE WAY, WE WHERE HERE FIRST DICKHEAD"

stupid yobs, don't noe how to treat a lady. I was pissed so I kept doing my best tricks n even got an applause. I skating towards the group that called me a dickhead again n stole board n cracked it in half.

"well well well well, it seems you cant skate anymore:O, isn't that bad, well I hope u have a good day" I said with a really sarcastic voice and rode away towards the beach.

"wat the…..? u fuckin bitch"

I got the last bit of his sentence but I really couldn't be bothered dealing with him. There all the same, they just don't like there tiny weeny egos to get wrecked.

There were bon fires everywhere along the shore. Groups of people gathered around each one eating mashmellows, talking n drinking beer. It looked fun just hanging out with friends and forgetting about everything bad in the world.

I started to think back to when my life was normal, but I knew I cant keep looking back to the past and that I have to keep looking forward.

I got back on my skateboard n rode all the way back home. I walking through the front door n saw tommy in deep sleep on the couch with the tv blaring around him. I turned the tv off, n covered him with a blankey n put a pillow under his head. His done so much to keep me going and keeping thinks up right that I don't noe what I would've done without him. I love him soo much, even though I don't show it

Before I left for my room I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you bro", with that I turned off the light n walked away.

"I love you too Jamie, only if mum n dad could see u now" tommy whispered

hmmm….wat to do, wat to do. Its 11.00 n theres nothing to do.

Normally I would be watching tele or something but my bros asleep so I cant really do that. I wasn't in the mood to go on msn so I grabbed my acoustic guitar n when out to the backyard. Our backyard was just a little one but it was connected to the beach. It was a 5 minute walked n is surrounded by palm trees, bushes, a couple of hammocks I made and sand everywhere. It was like the beach extended to our backyard.

I sat down on the verandah and played around with the guitar. Mixed some chords together and practiced some of my old songs I had pieced together in my spare classes at school.

"sitting here watching the world pass me by,

people having fun with ones they love,

treating them like there the only ones left in the whole wild world,

I wish I could join them, but its too hard to get away,

from the past that keeps pulling me back,

but im starting to look forward and never look back,

the only person that can change my world,

is the only one my heart has gone out to……."

I checked back at the time and it was 1.30. it was late and im nearly half asleep so I locked up n went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7-

AT SCHOOL:

Yesterday had been a full on day, it seemed as If it was longer than normal, but wateva at least it finished I guess.

It was nearly the end of school n I was hyped to go to the beach today. I had no work because my boss called in and told me that there closing today for some annually event there having tonite. WOHOO!!

"ding dong, ding dong"

every ran out like maniacs after the clock reached 3.20. plus my excitement had grown even bigger to remember that it was Friday today, so no skool for 2 days.

I ran to my locker not wanting to be the last person in school. I punched open my locker grabbed my backpack n skateboard n rode straight outta skool.

"Miss Jamie Ray, what did I tell you about skating in the hallway or on any school premises, watch out next time detention!" yelled mr. lee

"pfftt, wateva", I yelled and got back to skating

the weather was beautiful, the waves had come in and the beach was blooming with people. Dangg, I hate it when the beach is pact, it feels weird surfing with peoples eyes on you.

I found a spot underneath the docks n chucked all my stuff on the floor and took off my uniform. Being the smart girl that I am I had already worn my bathers underneath my clothes so I didn't have to get changed with little kids staring at ur bare ass. Lolz

If ur wondering where I get my surfboard from, well my brother mate works as a lifeguard on the beach, so I keep my surfboard in there while im at school, plus its like my little safe house for all my cherished things. well maybe not all, just my surfboard n xtra skate wheels and stuff.

I grabbed my board n dived into the water. It felt so right with the cold salty water touching my skin. Its like I was born to surf. I never want to leave this place, but I had to, tommy was expecting me home, cuz he wanted to tell me bout wats happening tonite. Its Friday night so basically every Friday night tommy n his mate go out somewhere clubbing or something like that and come back pissed the next day. Hella funni when u wake him up with a spoon and a frying pan in the morning. :P muahahahaah!!!

It was now 7.00 n ive been at the beach for like 3 hrs and it was starting to get really cold. I ran back to my stuff, got changed n returned my board it the lifeguard headquaters.

"hey Chris"

"hey jamie how u been", asked chris, tommys best mate.

"yehh life sweet u shouldve gone out there 2day, it was a beauty"

"yehh I should've the boss gave me the paper work shift today, so bad to see the good weather wasted on shit like that"

"yehh that sucks…um….can I put my board back"

"offcourse go ahead, and can u tell tommy to be ready by 8"

"sure thing, ill seeya lata then its getting dark"

"okaii, lata jamie"

"biaz"

Chris is awesome, he use to baby sit me when I was younger and when tommy was out earing the cash to play for the apartment. His really funny and is easily pissed off. I once shaved his head off when I was 9 when he was asleep. It was revenge for not taking me to the beach. But he got what he deserved, well that was I thought. I was grounded for a whole month after that, n I always remind him when I get the chance.

"ohh yeahh Chris, remember to look after that hair of urs, apparently it's the time of year when dudes hair falls out :P"

"u little rascal, go on, before I end up tickling u to death"

"hahahaha, im a little old for that dude, anyways gotta go"

I was running late, and took a faster route home, not like my ordinary one which consisting of going through the malls and all around the beach.

"broo, soz I was late, just catching up with Chris down at the beach, ohh n he told me to tell u to be ready by 8"

"okaii kool, also im going out 2nite"

"dahh, like u do every Friday, haha"

"yehh well…..anyways I'll probably be back late and might not make it till tomorrow so don't wait up for me"

"well do I ever?"

"no, good question"

"BEEP BEEP!!!!"

"TOMMY HURRY UP WHERE MISSING OUT ON THE HOT CHICKS MATE", yelled Chris from his car.

"HOLD ON, JUST LOCKING UP", yelling Tommy

"okaii, so u noe the routine ill seeya 2morrow then"

"yehh yehh… just go before mr. impatient there knocks down our wall"

"haha okaii, mwahhh n gnite"

"ewwwwwwww u freak yukkk"

I wiped the slag of my forehead and started hitting tommy ova the back. He was just out the door when he said.

"I LOVE U TOO JAMIE!"

"huh…wat… omg"

he heard my lastnite, well wateva at least he noes know

"brrrrrrrrrrrrrroooommmmm"

"BIAZZ JAMIE" yelled tommy and his mates

there finally gone, yeahh!!! Got the house to myself. I put on some music and danced around the house before getting changed into some comfy clothes, that being is a pair of skinnes I bought the other day n a tank top. Well as u have noticed I love my tank tops. Lolz

I quickly grabbed something to eat and went to my room and turned on the comp and clicked on the msn button.

"beep, beep, beep"

"one new message received from Nate Kai"

hmm… nate huh wonder wat he wrote

"hey jamie, if u wanted to talk or something u can reach me on this number: 0454 786 394…. Kool ttyl" the letter red

woahh, he just gave me his number, I emailed him back my number as well. I crouched around my room trying to find it. It was under my guitar case. I have no idea how that got there, but at least I didn't lose it other wise tommy would've killed me.

I signed off msn, cuz no1 was on and skating around our driveway.

"nothing to do nothing to do"

I seem to be bored too often now-a-days probably cuz our exams finished like 2 weeks ago which im gonna fail lolz.

"they say that the devils water aint so sweet, u don't have to drink right now, u can dip ur feet every once in a little while" – the killers, when you where young.

This was my ring tone and amazingly my phone was ringing and it seemed to be private number. I never normally get a call from anyone but only my brother, whos calling to noe where I was. I reached down into my pocked n pulled out my phone.

"hello"

"heyy jamie, how are ya?"

hm….. the voice sounded soo familiar.

"ohh.. oops its me Nate, sozz"

"ohhh hey, im fine just practicing some skating moves u"

"yehh kool, just wondering around town"

"well that sounds fun, doesn't it"

"its not as fun as u think lolz"

"haha inoe, I was just being sarcastic"

"yeh.. I noticed lolz"

"sooo…I was wondering if u weren't busy if u wanted to walk around town with me?"

o.0 Did Nate just ask me out on a date or something…

"umm.. hello u there?"

"yepz, soz I accidently pressed something on my phone"

"so…….wat do u think"

"sure id love to, just let me get changed n ill meet u skaters haven okai"

"kool, I'll meet u there"

"biazz"

"cya"

woahhh!!! Ohh jezz Im going out on a date, a real date with Nate Kai. Ive been waiting for this moment forever….. ahhhhh Im wasting time.

I ran inside n put on my chucks and locked up and skated down to "Skaters Haven".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8-

Warning the chapters gonna be long lol :P

IN TOWN:

I could see him standing against the glass of "Skaters Haven". He looked sooo hot. His hair washed over his face and he was wearing board shorts with a tank top on as well.. with a pair of black thongs on. he was smoking… not literally though lolz.

He heard me coming and turned towards me.

"Hey jamie"

"heyy"

"cool ride"

"thanks, its pretty old though had it since I was 10"

"then it has to be good quality"

"lolz yeahh, so where we going?"

"anywhere u want to I guess, y don't we head down to the beach or something"

"kool, that sounds fun"

All the way there, we just talked bout everything. Just like the time we first talked on the beach that day after school. Family, school, friends, skating and cant forget good old surfing. We got really close after all the talking and he even asked me if I wanted a piggy back as well, just for fun.

"you want a piggy back or something :P?"

"yehh sure", I replyed eating cookies n cream icecream he had bought me

"do u want the rest?" I asked holding the icecream towards him

"okaii, u sure u don't want it?"

"ye him not that hungry anymore, n u look like u need some cooling down"

Nate was started to sweat and u could tell because his face started to glisten under the lamps across the beach.

"okaii, done, hop on, I promise I wont bite"

"hehehe, okaii hold on", I pulled up my pants, n made sure nobody could see my crack n jumped onto his back.

"woahhh u weight a tone, hahaha"

"oii, u meany, wats ur problem"

"hahhahahha, relax im joking, ur really light, lighter than my lil sis"

"u have a lil sis"

"yehh she's 10, n adorable"

"awww cute, well I got an older brother, but his a dope but still loves him"

"lolz, same with my other older brother"

"how many brothers n sisters do u have?"

"okaii, hold on"

I think I was starting to get heavy, cuz he was starting to breathe heavily like he was going to faint. I asked him if he wanted me to get off but he said that he liked carrying me around. I don't noe wat that meant but I took it as a complement.

He adjusted me on his back, n jumped me a bit higher to make it easier for him to carry me.

"okaii, I have a sister who's 10, a brother who's 19 another brother who's 21 and a older sis who's 30 n lives in Melbourne with her husband n my niece n nephew"

"jeez, u have a big family"

"yepz, n I love them all too, even though they get really annoying but its never boring with them around, something always goes wrong, lolz"

He kept talking until I fell asleep still on his shoulders.

"Jamie u there girl" he whispered, "awww shes asleep, I wonder where she lives"

**NATES P.O.V**

She looks so cute today, I don't noe y I asked her out. But when I saw her staring at me through the door last week I fell in……

Well I don't accidentally knoe but I was just entranced by her presence… and ever since I wanted to be with her…. and never wanted to let her go.

Even when we talk it's like there's no one except us in the whole world. I can talk about anything with her, its like ive known her for ever, y couldn't I have met her ages ago…….

Hmm…. shes a asleep on my shoulders, what should I do now…. n she bought her board too… bloody hell she loves skating…. She even told me bout that guy that called her a bitch. That was really funni but I would've bashed him then and there if I was there.

Time to get back to reality, I walked back up the street and looked in her jeans pocket if she had her wallet. I aint that sorta person but I wanted to check if she has her address book…. like I knew she had her ID in her pocket.

"23 Chambers street apartment block 3…hmmm that's near my place"

I never knew that she lived like 2 minutes away from me… bloody hell she was that close n I didn't even notice. Stupid high school wrecks everything.

It took like an hr to get to her place, that's cuz she started to get heavy the more I had to walk up n down the hills of the road. I finally arrived at her apartment n it was 2.30pm. I found her key in her pocket n unlocked the door.

"hello, anyone here, TOMMY!!??!?!?!"

Her brother mustn't be home, well what kind of bro lives his lil sis alone at home….pfft I have no idea lolz

I put her gently on the couch n went down the hallway to find her room. I realized it was the one covered in Kelly Slater, The Dudesons and Viva La Bam posters on the door. I walked into her room and the floor was covered in was for ur surfboard n guitar picks n strings.

oOoOoOoOO…. Shes a plays the guitar, that's kool, I play the drums.. that's awesome maybe we can even have a band. I started to wonder off into deep space n look around her room a bit more. Jamie is one interesting person, love her room and she doesn't change the way she is around others….wow this girls better than I thought.

I went back to the couch n picked her up and took her back to her room. I placed her gently on the bed…and took of her chucks n took her wallet, keys n phone outta her pocket and placed them on the desk. I pulled the blanket over her n tucked her in. I also put on her air-con on low cuz it's a very humid night tonite. I turned off, the light gave her a little kiss on the cheek n went home.

It took me exactly 30 steps to get to my place from hers; u can even see her mailbox from mine….awesome I can see her everyday now. D

I got my phone n messaged her n went off inside to bed….. it was really late now about 4pm and its Saturday 2morrow, so early morning training for surfing…dang… I better get to sleep.

**BACK TO JAMIE'S P.O.V**

I woke up n found myself in my room. The last thing I remember was listening to Nate talking bout his brothers n sisters.

crap I fell asleep on his shoulders, awww he must have bought me back home, omg he looked through my wallet, dangg my license pic must probably scared him off.

I got outta bed n turned of the air-con n opened the windows to let some air in.

"beep, beep, beep, beep"

what the!! Is that my phone… I went stumbling around the room trying to find the thing, but I was soo stupid that I didn't notice it vibrating around my desk…

I nearly fell running towards the phone….

"ONE NEW MESSAGE, received today at 4am"

that early who would message me that early……. "message received by Nate Kai"

0.o Nate Kai hmmm.. let see

I picked up the phone n opened up the message.

"hey jamie, u fell asleep lolz, soz if I bored u too much, u looked so cute sleepy so I thought id drop u home, I went through ur wallet to find out where u live, n I also noticed that I lived like 2 minutes away from u, well, Im gonna go get some sleep, I got training in the morning , soo… seeya lata…….mwahhh"

hmm….okaii he jus ended with mwahh..[kiss, u kiddng me, I wonder if his jokin or being serious. I hope he was just playing around cuz, its making me go outta control.

I didn't care that it was a joke, so I ran around the house screaming everywhere.

The day started off really could, I got a call from Tommy telling me that he was spending a couple of days in Brisbane, with his mates house just partying around n shit…. n trying to find some work up there. I don't noe y he wants another job, but wateva, everything he does like that always has a important side to it, so I wont barge in.

The weather was beautiful n there were heaps of people at the beach n at the skate park. I didn't really want to surf n skate at the park with people watching me so I just tried some new tricks out on my drive way.

All of a sudden darkness came upon my eyes n I couldn't see anything…

"wtf….get off me… bro"

"hehe…its not ur bro"

"huh….wtf get off me u idiot"

"hahahahahahahahhahaha Jamie, relax girl"

I new that voice miles away….

"NATE!!!!, get off me otherwise ill….", I turned around only to bump my face into his. Not just face but our lips touched n where locked together.

I could feel his gaze on me…..

**NATE P.O.V**

Aww Jamie I wanted to kiss u ever since I saw u, im going for it hun…….

**BACK TO JAMIE'S P.O.V**

i didn't move a inch, I wanted this soo bad, but I just froze. Then I felt his hand moving up towards my face n the other holding my back up, I think he realized I was losing balance……

he then went pulled back in from the kiss, n kissed my nose…

"I love Jamie, ive always had n I always will"

"Nate, I love u tooo"

that was the push that made him move his lips back on to mine….and the kiss deepened from then on. tongues combined n tight hugs continued after….

After the kiss ended, he pulled me up into the warmest embrace I felt since I was back home in the past with my whole family surrounding me.

And from that moment on I knew I had found my place…….

in his arms for ever n ever...

:o Oppsy daisy

sorry for making that chapter that long :P

I wanted to try and finish it really quickly


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9-

**AFTER A COUPLE MONTHS:**

Well, Tommy had gotten a job offer as a head manager at an adervertising firm in Brisbane n got 1000 bucks a week, he was reeling in the cash bad. He now lives with his girlfriend who's a month pregnant in Brisbane, n I visit there occasionally on the holidays n when I get the time off.

If ur wondering about what happened to Nate n me, its still going strong…we've had some arguments here and there but it all been worked out. He had passed nearly all of his exams n is in university at the moment studying business management because he wants to open up a new skating n surfing shop around Queensland n slowly around Australia.

I live, in the same apartment that Tommy and I used to live in even though he moved out. He still pays for some of the rent but helps me out ever where that's possible, I even have a job at "Skaters Haven" n I got just enough to buy me the board I wanted.

Also Nate moved in with me, after his parents divorced months back n were living happily with together.

Ohh yehh… I forgot to tell u ppl, he asked me to marry him last week, I knoe where young, but young love is known to last a life time, even if there's trouble along the way, the best way to get threw them, is to work together…….. n never give up….. it just takes some time, for that miracle to walk into ur life.

THE END

D

p.s. thank you for reading my first fic, I hope u like, it's a bit rushed at the end, but its my first one so don't be that harsh lolz…..


End file.
